


The Filet Mignon of Ice Cream

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Bellybutton Fetish, Cunnilingus, F/F, Food Play, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, navel licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: While waiting for their other wives to show up to the park, Nozomi and Junna find a way to pass the time when Nozomi accidentally spills some ice cream.
Relationships: Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Toujou Nozomi, Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Toujou Nozomi/Hoshimi Junna/Seta Kaoru, Toujou Nozomi/Hoshimi Junna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Filet Mignon of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have a nice lil fic to close off the end of the summ- Oh fuck it's the new year. 
> 
> Uhhh... I was gonna release this back in august, but I've been sooooo busy with work that I haven't had the energy to write that much. So, here's this monstrosity of a fic waaay past when it should be due. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Should I reclass you to a bow knight or an adventurer…?” Junna whispered as the little pointer on the screen flicked back and forth over each option. Her eyes scanned over the various stats, carefully considering her options. This wouldn’t have been so tough if this unit’s growth rates weren’t so balanced. The pros and cons were so even, she’d be lost thoughts of this all alone for-

“Hey Cammy, what’s shakin'?” The mention of that name ripped her attention straight away from her game, closing the lid on her game and dropping it into her lap. Her eyes and ears were fixed on her wife Nozomi, sitting casually on the park bench with her, one leg over the other all calm and collected-like. “Ah, ok. Yeah, we’re fine. We got done a lil’ while ago, just been waitin’ for you n’ Kaoru-chan at the park.” 

A little while? That was a bit of an understatement. Junna had been melting in this heat for an hour, while her other wives were at home working in the cool, comforting A/C. 

"Yeah, they're still dragging their feet about that necklace chain... We really should've taken Nico's recommendation instead." Nozomi continued making idle small talk, while Junna inched closer and closer, attempting to listen in on the conversation. “You doin’ good? Ah, nice. How’d it go with the paperwork? ...Ah, I see. Well, that’s good at least. Will you two be here soon?” Junna leaned in really close now. “Uh huh. Okay. Yeah, I’ll see you then, babe. Love ya!” Nozomi kissed the receiver on her phone and hung up, turning to her very anxious lover. 

“Well?” Junna cut right to the chase, hungry for that answer. 

Nozomi slipped her phone into her purse, making Junna wait just that little bit longer. She didn’t know if that was intentional or not, but it was such a Nozomi thing to do. “They’ll be here soon, Tiger.” 

“How soon?” Junna’s follow-up question was almost immediate. 

“I dunno…” Nozomi tilted her head to the side as she hoisted her purse onto her lap, “Half an hour maybe?” 

Junna let out a sigh, placing a hand on her beating chest. A smile spread across her sweaty face. “Thank goodness. This heat is killing me…” Junna laughed, wiping some sweat off her stomach. Though it wasn’t immediate, but they’d be back together with their beaus soon enough. 

“I thought it was your game that was killing you, babe.” A sly remark from Nozomi dimmed Junna’s smile just a little. 

“I’m playing on lunatic plus mode, class choices matter if I don’t want my favorite characters getting skewered.” Junna opened her DS up, the choice still needing to be made. If only she could just make this unit a sniper, a class that was an absolute crit machine. Sadly, it wasn’t available on this route...

“Hm, fair enough. Though, I always go with bow knight.” Nozomi put a hand on Junna’s shoulder and leaned in to get a good look. Junna could feel something soft rubbing up against her arm. “The healing from adventurers is nice, but they don’t really have the magic stat for it. Plus the increased movement from Bow Knight is just convenient, y’know?” 

Junna nodded pensively, pushing up her glasses as they slipped down the slick bridge of her nose. "You have a point… but I might need that healing. It's a nice safety net to have if my strategist runs out of staves." 

"Why not do it to that one child unit? You are marrying this guy to that mage girl, right?" Nozomi leaned on Junna a little harder, nearly pushing her on her side. Junna managed to put a hand down on the bench to keep herself from falling anymore. "Their kid'll make for a great adventurer if she's got that magic stat on the up. Plus she can use a magic bow, too." Her cheek was rubbing on Junna's now as she got a better view of the darkened DS screen. 

"The thought did cross my mind," Junna reassured her, shifting her shoulder a bit so she could stay comfortable and support her wife's weight, "But that magic bow brings her avoid rate down…" Junna felt her cheeks slowly burning up as Nozomi invaded her personal space a little more, a palm sliding around her sweaty back towards her side. Her body fidgeted as Nozomi wrapped around a little more, her other palm rubbing her tummy. The DS dropped into her lap once again, and her hands went right on top of Nozomi’s. Her head snapped to the side to give Nozomi a narrowed glare, but Nozomi just smiled back innocently.

“What? Can’t a girl hug her wife?” She said, giving Junna a peck on the lips. Junna’s hands tightened on Nozomi’s moving them up on her waist before pushing them towards the center of her midriff. 

Junna breathed out her nostrils as her lips were sealed into a frown. “Only if she promises not to start another Disneyland Incident.” Junna said curtly, picking the DS back up. Her other hand went to rub her navel. 

“Awww come on, I wasn’t gonna!” Nozomi jested, slowly sliding her hands back across Junna’s stomach as if to tease her. “Besides, the most we’d get would be an applause from passersby and some strange looks! It’s not like we’d get arrested.” 

“Tis neither here nor there, but I’m not going to argue or debate any further. This heat is making me irascible.” The lid on the DS was closed in an instant, the decision being put on hold once again. 

“We could always just head to the pool right now,” Nozomi suggested, allowing Junna to get up off the bench and stretch her back out, “Waiting for them while you’re roasting alive is clearly not doin’ ya any favors.”

“I’d prefer to be there together with them, it feels wrong going ahead with just the two of us.” Junna pulled her glasses off with her other hand and held the DS out to Nozomi. Nozomi took it right from her and put it in her bag, replacing it with a white rag. 

“Eh, I’m sure they won’t mind…” Nozomi pondered, getting up off the bench with Junna as the other girl cleaned her glasses off. Once those were spotless, she wiped the rag off on her side a bit and gave it back to Nozomi. “But I’ll follow your lead for now.”

With her glasses back on, Junna looked around the park. The vast field, benches, and playgrounds were all empty, likely due to most being on vacation around this time of year. It was a little eerie, but that wasn’t exactly a bad thing when Junna wanted to spend time with her wives. Though there was nary a cool breeze to make the beating sun bearable, so that might’ve been some higher power toying with them for trying to take advantage of it. Even if she’d worn more revealing clothing, a crop top and some shorts that were almost too small, to counter this, it was doing absolutely nothing for her. Well, it was most likely doing something for Nozomi, but Nozomi would find anything Junna wore utterly attractive. Perhaps she should’ve worn a sundress like she did… 

In fact, that dress seemed like something a teenager would wear, it was definitely not appropriate for a married woman in her thirties. It looked kind of like a uniform, what with its seifuku-esque ribbon and buttons down the front, though that ended when it met another ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow on the back. It was too cute, and she managed to pull it off. Age had certainly been too kind to all her wives, including Junna. 

“I think we might as well find somewhere with shade first; Just to wait until they let us know they’re on their way…” Junna wiped a little more sweat from her brow, getting her mind back on track. Her glasses were already starting to fog up again. This damned heat was going to be the death of her at this rate. Nozomi handed her the rag once more. “Thanks.” 

“You really should’ve brought your sunglasses instead, Jun-Jun.” Nozomi said as she walked around to Junna’s front. 

Junna sighed. “I’m aware, Nozomi-chan. I just wish I remembered where I’d placed them… or if Camilla moved them.” 

“Security is man’s greatest enemy ‘n all that, right?” Nozomi smiled, knowing a line from Shakespeare would put Junna’s mood on the up. 

“I… wouldn’t say that applies there, but you’re not entirely wrong.” Junna replied, the corners of her lips being pulled into a small smile. It faded as she remembered that the sun existed. “I really wish I’d brought some water too…” She put her glasses back on, slumping over a little bit. She really wasn’t much of an outdoor person, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to switch places with Kaoru right now. 

Nozomi patted her on the back. It didn’t do much, but Nozomi was always there to try and keep her from falling into despair. “Y’know… I think there might be an ice cream stand down the way.” Junna’s head went up to see Nozomi looking in the other direction, tapping her chin as she did. 

Junna looked up, a little confused. “I don’t remember an ice cream place?” 

“I remember passing one a bunch of times and never going there. Maybe we could give that a try? My treat!” 

A treat from Nozomi? That was too good to pass up. Junna nodded. “It’s better than melting, I suppose.” 

“Then shall we?” Nozomi asked, a demure smile on her lips as she held her hand out.

“I don’t see why not?” Junna replied, the two of them off in that instant. She followed Nozomi’s lead, figuring she would remember where this place was. In truth, every step felt like her body was heating up at least half a degree more. The heat was truly unbearable, how the hell was Nozomi managing? They both had big boobs, and Nozomi’s were bigger than Junna’s, so the stuffiness must’ve been bothering her. Junna would get frustrated about it, but that would only make her more exhausted.

The ice cream place wasn't too far away, though the stroll felt a lot longer than it should have in the blistering heat. It was a humble little stand, just kinda sitting out there in the middle of the park. The building seemed like it would be enough to house a couple people inside, but there was only one girl manning it, sitting at the window and blasting some western classic rock. Junna wasn’t the most keen on that genre, but it sounded like she was playing Surrender by Cheap Trick. The girl herself was on her phone, looking quite bored by the lack of customers. At least she had A/C, something Junna was a little jealous of. 

The two of them walked up to the counter, the girl not noticing as her mind was no doubt wrapped up in some social media or a group chat. Nozomi cleared her throat to get her attention. The bored girl looked up from her phone, eyebrows raising the second she laid eyes on the two customers before her. “W-Welcome!” Her previous boredom had been replaced by a warm, energetic smile, “Sorry I didn’t see you, it’s been an incredibly slow day!” 

Nozomi waved her hand and smiled. “Nah you’re good, hun. It’s super dead today, I’m not expectin’ you to wait around like some royal guard.” Nozomi’s comment made the girl at the counter, Saaya (according to the nametag on her apron,) laugh. Even in this heat she could still manage to be friendly. Her energy kind of made Junna a little jealous right now. 

Her eyes scanned over the menu next to the window as Saaya calmed down. “That’s fair. But what can I get you two?” 

“Vanilla Milkshake, please.” Junna replied, Nozomi turning to her in shock.

“Damn Jun-Jun, that was quick!” Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Junna, who looked back at her with a half frown. 

Junna shrugged. “I like vanilla milkshakes, so I want one.” Nozomi looked at her for a second before shrugging at that statement. “What are you thinking about getting?” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t really looked at what they got yet…” Nozomi went back to the menu, scratching her chin as she mumbled some of the options to herself. “Macha, mint, marble…” She went off, eyes narrowing as she tried to pick. It was like a reversal from earlier, now Nozomi was the one who couldn’t decide. Junna’s thumbs hooked into the loops on her jean shorts as she waited, tapping her foot as she patiently waited. 

Knowing Nozomi, she was probably going to get macha. It was her favorite flavor, if all the ice cream runs she and Kaoru had done while she was sick in bed a few years ago were anything to go by. Though she hadn’t insisted that they go out of their way to get it, they would get her the moon if it made her more comfortable while she was all stuffy. Ice cream certainly wasn’t the best thing for her in that state, but if it made her happy, who was she to judge? “Jun-Jun! Jun-Jun!” A tug at her arm stopped her reminiscing, and Junna looked over to Nozomi with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes?” Junna was met with a wide, enthusiastic smile from her wife, who was pointing to the menu with her other hand.

“Look! They have cake batter!” She squealed, the smile only getting wider as she said it out loud. 

Junna’s eyebrow only raised up further. “Cake batter? What’s so special about that?” 

“What’s so special about that? It’s only the Filet Mignon of Ice Cream!” Nozomi looked a little disheartened when Junna didn’t respond with the same vigor she had. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had it before…” 

“I… can’t say I have.” Junna replied in earnest, a smile stretching across her face as Nozomi did that cute little pout she loved so much. “I didn’t think you loved it so much. I thought your favorite would be macha.” 

“Well I do love it, but store bought cake batter isn’t very good! It’s just.. Icing with some sprinkles in it, it’s soooo underwhelming!” Nozomi ranted, the zeal coming back to her. “But when it’s done right… ohhhh god, it’s the crem de la crem!” 

“She’s right to go nuts over it! Our cake batter is really good, I highly recommend it!” Saaya cut in, leaning out the window with a similar look of enthusiasm on her face. Junna nodded in response. Nozomi’s hype for this had definitely piqued her interest. Her eyes went back to the menus, looking under the milkshake section. Out of the few flavors that were listed, cake batter wasn’t one of them. 

“I see. I’ll stick with the milkshake, though.” Junna said, their order almost finalized. 

“Alright! Oh, do you want the cake batter in a cup or a cone?” Saaya didn’t need to ask if Nozomi’s choice was final, her reaction had pretty much confirmed it. 

“Cup! I’ve never really been a fan of cones.” Nozomi replied. 

“Got it! One vanilla milkshake and one cup of cake batter comin’ up!” Saaya gave a little salute and ducked back into the stand, disappearing to prepare their treats. About a minute later, she popped back out with a cup in each hand: a large one with a straw, and a smaller one with a spoon in it. “Welp, here ya go!” She placed them on the counter, “That’ll be 800 yen!” 

Junna went to grab her wallet from her back pocket, but Nozomi grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. “Remember, my treat!” Junna reluctantly and wordlessly retracted her hand, Nozomi letting to to dig around in her purse for her wallet. Once she fished it out, their ice cream was paid for and they were on their merry way. 

“Have a good day, you two!” Saaya shouted, Nozomi waving back to her while Junna looked straight ahead. A little rude, to be sure, but this milkshake had her focus right now; she immediately took one big sip through the straw, the chill of thick vanilla ice cream washing over her tongue and down her dry throat. The sip felt like an eternity to her, the coolness making her heated body feel just a little bit better. She released the sip with an exaggerated ‘ahhh’ and immediately went back to drinking with another greedy suck of the straw. The milkshake was a bit too thick for the straw, but it wasn’t obnoxiously so. The heat would surely take care of that. 

The two returned to the bench they were sitting on before, Junna about halfway through her milkshake while Nozomi had been savoring her’s. She’d been pecking away at it, taking small little bits off the scoop with her spoon and moaning as she took it to her mouth. It was almost played up enough to be sexual, but Junna could tell the difference between Nozomi being a horny little shit and genuinely enjoying herself. 

Junna took a second to stop guzzling her milkshake to comment on her wife’s reactions. “I take it by your moans that you’re enjoying your ice cream?” She said that as Nozomi put the spoon in her mouth once again, enraptured by the flavor on her tongue. Junna couldn’t help but frown as she waited patiently for Nozomi to come down from her little high. She didn’t mind waiting, of course, her wife’s happiness was kind of cute to watch. Her face just didn’t really show that. 

Nozomi put the spoon back in her little ice cream cup and gave herself a break. “Oh, absolutely!” She smiled, looking like she was holding herself back from raving about it like a lunatic, “It’s everything I’ve ever wanted out of ice cream and then some.” Junna gave her a bit of a skeptical look, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her sweaty nose once again. 

She pushed them up and made herself look pretty pretentious despite her feelings. “Well I’m glad to hear that, Nozomi.” Junna took another short sip of her milkshake, trying to emulate Nozomi and not wolf it all down. If she did then she’d be right back where she started in a matter of minutes. 

“May I have a sip?” Nozomi asked while leaning towards Junna, a coy smile on her lips. 

Junna raised an eyebrow at her. “You have your own, why do you want some of mine?” 

“I’m curious to know what it tastes like,” She replied innocently, “Plus I miiiiight wanna sneak in an indirect kiss.” Junna could see the makings of something devious going on behind those gorgeous green eyes of her’s, but that might’ve just been paranoia creeping in. She could never be too sure around Nozomi, but she’d been wrong about her before. But then again, that Magic Kingdom Incident… 

Junna held the cup towards her and tilted it with her wrist. “Don’t drink too much, ok?” Nozomi nodded, and her lips latched around the straw. She took a very, very small sip, one that probably didn’t even get up through the straw before she pulled away. Junna would have commented on it, but it was probably just her being considerate. 

Nozomi made a smacking noise with her tongue as she sat up slightly. "Not bad..." She nodded slowly, "It's very refreshing." 

"Mhm." Junna was nonplussed as she went in for that indirect kiss. She couldn't taste it, but knowing it was there was amusing. Maybe she'd give Nozomi a kiss for real? She could still probably taste the ice cream on her tongue if she did it now. Junna absentmindedly slipped her middle finger into her navel as she took another sip, slowly moving it around and around… 

“Want some of mine? It’s only fair that you get a taste.” Nozomi said, Junna discreetly pulling her hand away from her stomach as soon as she realized what she was doing. She'd made a bad habit out of doing that lately, probably because of a certain someone…

But Nozomi’s offer was rather enticing. This was the fabled filet mignon of ice cream, who was she to pass up? Taking one more sip of her milkshake, it was now followed by the sound of sucking into an empty cup. “Sure.” 

She watched Nozomi dip her spoon into the ice cream scoop, breaking off a piece. Junna didn't dare extend a hand to take the spoon, knowing full well that Nozomi wouldn't let her. She craned her head forward a bit and opened up her mouth, prepared to get spoonfed. Her eyes closed so she could better focus on this taste, preparing for a wonderful world of flavor, or god forbid, bitter disappointment. Junna waited for a second, then two seconds, and by three she was wondering what was taking Nozomi so long. She could hear her inhaling, as if she were about to- "ACHOO!" Well… do that. 

Junna opened her eyes to see Nozomi rubbing her nose with her wrist, sniffling as she tried to regain her composure. "Sorry about that," Nozomi chuckled and rubbed her eye, "No idea where that came from." When she went to move the spoon forward again, she paused. An annoyed look spread over her face. "Ah damn it, it fell off." The scoop had indeed vanished with her sneeze, probably somewhere on the bench between them. 

A minor inconvenience and a waste of ice cream to be sure, but it was nothing to cry over. Nozomi simply dipped her spoon back in to get some more so Junna could sample it. But for some reason, Junna felt a little chilly. It was a welcome feeling, especially with how hot it was, but something on her skin was just really cold… 

Wait. 

Junna looked down, grimacing at what she saw. The ice cream has landed smack dab in the middle of her stomach, beads slowly rolling down towards her hips and threatening to drop down her sides. Junna resisted the urge to shudder, knowing that would make it even worse. If there was one thing Junna hated, it was being messy, no matter how refreshing this felt. 

"Ok, open- Oh, so that's where that went." Nozomi took notice just as she was about to hold it out again. She then ate what was on it, knowing that they were gonna have to clean up. 

"Yeah, it's ok though." Junna reassured her, "Just hand me a napkin and I'll wipe it off." 

"Uhh… what napkin?" Nozomi asked. 

"Huh?" Junna snapped to attention. "You didn't grab any?"

Nozomi looked to the side, smiling a nervous smile. "I thought you did." Damn, her short sightedness got the better of her once again! Junna wanted to slap herself, but beating herself up would do her no good. Any thought of what to do about this was interrupted as the ice cream started pooling in her navel, sending a shiver up her spine. 

"Are there any tissues in your purse?" Junna asked, her voice sounding a little urgent already. 

"Nah, I ran out the other day." Nozomi sighed, "Just our luck, ain't it?" Her head tilted downward to look at her lap, but it stopped about halfway there. Her eyes widened in the shade of her bangs, an expression akin to that of a predator viewing some ignorant, juicy prey. That comparison was further compounded as she licked her bottom lip. "Or… maybe it's just mine?"

"What do you mean?" Junna blinked a couple times before it finally clicked in her head. That cool she was trying to keep melted just like the ice cream on her stomach. "Oh… Oh no, don't you dare!" 

"Why not?" Nozomi whined playfully, "It's not like we have any other options!" The thirst was already apparent in her voice, and it made Junna's nose scrunch up in frustration. 

"I said earlier that I didn't want another Disneyland Incident, didn't I?!" Junna shouted, sitting up slightly before remembering her predicament and easing back. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Would you please go get some napkins from the stand?"

"But it'll be all over you by then!" Nozomi giggled, the delight in her voice really irking poor Junna. She must have planned this, that minx! Nozomi would take any excuse to indulge that bellybutton fetish of her's, no matter what the situation. The beach, the mall, birthday parties even! Once she was set off she HAD to get some tummy, pulling one of her wives aside to get her fix. They'd spoiled her, and Junna was furious for being guilty of it. If only Nozomi wasn't so damn good with her mouth… 

"Come on, Jun-Juuuuun~" Nozomi got on her hands and knees, crawling a little closer to her on the bench, "Decide now before you get ice cream all over those adorable little shorts you're wearin'!" Junna only offered her a stubborn glare rather than an answer. There had to be a solution that didn't involve Nozomi running her annoyingly magic tongue all over her. 

Perhaps… no, that wouldn't work. 

Or maybe…? Nuh uh, not happening. 

But what about- NO. Even Junna wouldn't do something that shameful. But it's not like Nozomi's suggestion was any better. Well… it was. The problem was really getting her to not turn this into another little bellybutton sexcapade. 

Junna sighed, and begrudgingly turned around on the bench, laying back and keeping her legs spread so Nozomi had easier access. She looked away in embarrassment, knowing exactly the face Nozomi was making: That arrogant, sleazy, shit eating grin she always made when she got her to cave. She expected Nozomi to just crawl onto her and start indulging herself. But… there was nothing. Junna begrudgingly looked at Nozomi, who was just staring. No doubt marveling at the sight before her. Perhaps she just wanted to hear Junna admit it, to sadistically enjoy her giving her permission. Or… maybe she just wanted consent? The latter was probably more likely, but that didn’t make it any less infuriating. 

Junna steeled herself with another long sigh. “You can… do your thing…” She groaned.

"Good girl!" Nozomi sounded rather polite for her usual attitude during a public romp, which somehow made Junna even more annoyed. 

She rolled her eyes, which couldn't be seen behind her fogged up glasses. "Just get it over with before anybody sees." She laid her head back to get comfortable, but it shot right back up as she felt the button on her shorts coming undone. She quickly rubbed the fog off one of her lenses with her thumb to see the culprit in the act. "W-What the hell?" 

"Making sure they don't get dirty, silly!" The sound of her zipper being undone was followed by Nozomi tugging them down lower on Junna's hips, her panties coming along for the ride. She lifted Junna's hips up a bit to get them off a bit more, showing a lot of lower belly and giving Nozomi more room to play. Showing this much skin was so indecent, Junna felt like she was going to explode having it all exposed to the world! Nozomi instantly made it worse as that infamous tongue of her's started running across Junna's helpless belly. 

Junna tensed at the tender touch of a tongue on her stomach, which was surprisingly cool rather than warm. Must’ve been because of the ice cream, and goosebumps cropped up all over Junna’s skin as Nozomi began lapping up the ice cream. Rather than going straight for the center, she gave quick licks towards Junna’s sides, keeping the mess localized to the center of her stomach. Slowly she circled around and around, her lapping similar to a shark surrounding its prey. Though she tried to keep a stiff upper lip, Junna was whimpering only a few licks in. This was only a clean-up, why did Nozomi have to make it feel so damn good? 

Her tongue was soon dipping in and out of her navel, ice cream leaking from the sides as it was pushed out. Nozomi rolled her tongue against the base of her navel, She moaned to herself all pleased, taking up all the real estate in Junna’s bellybutton and stretching it out a little bit. Squishing and prodding, tasting her seemingly ice cream flavored skin without a hint of shame or worry. This was definitely more than clean-up for that sneaky little shit. 

With a quick suck and release, the ensuing 'pop' marked the end of Nozomi's impromptu tongue bath. Junna breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be done with that bullshit. Sitting up on her arm, she rubbed her navel to get rid of all those lingering sensations. Any saliva that was there had dried up near instantly in the afternoon sun, something she was thankful for. She looked up to see Nozomi, who was still lying where she had been. There was an innocent gleam in her eyes, but Junna knew it was masking something much more devious. 

"Yes?" Junna's voice was as cold as their ice cream, eyes fixed on Nozomi's. Nozomi couldn't them through her fogged up lenses, so any attempt at intimidation fell flat. 

"…I was just thinkin'," Nozomi rocked her head from side to side. 

Junna's glasses slid down her nose so Nozomi could see her narrowing gaze. She was fucking with her again, she had to be. "About what?" 

Nozomi’s smile grew wider. "Just how cute you are, Jun-Jun." She quickly licked her bottom lip, an act that Junna couldn’t really see without her glasses on. Still… something about the way she said it really made her heart flutter. 

“T-Thanks.” Junna tried for a glib reply, but she couldn’t hide how good it felt. Between this and the licking, she was so transparent that she might as well have been invisible. Nozomi always did have a way with words, even when they were incredibly simple like that. She wasn't going to be swayed entirely by that, there had to be ulterior motives under that smile. "Could you please get off of me now?"

Nozomi kept rocking her head from side to side. "Hmmm… I could." The fact that she didn't do it right away made the pit forming in Junna's stomach worse. "But I wanna snuggle witcha for a lil bit." I kinda like bein’ here. It’s comfy.” 

“Didn’t I tell you that it’s uncomfortable for us to be rubbing up against each other?” Junna growled, failing to completely push all those flustered feelings down. 

Nozomi’s fingertips walked lightly up Junna’s thighs, making her squirm just a little. “I could make this… a little more comfortable.” Her lecherous, annoying tone only seemed to make Junna more uncomfortable than it did turn her on. That didn't mean it failed, having a slightly smug Nozomi so close to her navel made her pussy burn like mad. 

"I… I'm not letting you have seconds!" Junna stated, glasses nearly sliding off her face as beads of nervous sweat trickled down from her forehead. She quickly rubbed her glasses clean with her thumb, finally seeing that smug, sleazy shit eating grin she was so afraid of. Once she made that face, there was no escape. 

Junna was trapped. 

"Ah, so you want to make this foodplay, then?" Nozomi's voice sank into a deeper, sexier tone as she slowly crawled up Junna's body, "I was just gonna do it the vanilla way, but I think some vanilla would really spice things up." Junna was never really one to slap or get physical, but right now she really wanted to slap Nozomi for such a stupid, poorly worded joke. She inched backwards as Nozomi creeped forward, the pair looking like a cat and mouse to all the non-existent onlookers. 

With every somewhat metaphorical step back into the corner she took, Junna's frustration only grew. This day had been so annoying: The necklace chain situation was still incredibly fucked, Camilla and Kaoru were still not here, this heat was driving her crazy, and Nozomi was gonna fuck her in public and embarrass her yet again! She felt so helpless, so small as Nozomi's weight pressed her down against the bench. Was she just a doll for the universe to throw around? It certainly felt like it as one of Nozomi's hands went under her shirt and started pushing her bra up. "Poor, poor, horny little Jun-Jun…" Nozomi's husky whisper tickled her earlobe, "Just relax and let Mommy take care of you…" Nozomi's knee rubbed up against Junna's core, her melting pussy able to be felt through the denim seam of her shorts. 

Those teasing fingers, that self-serving grin, Nozomi's whole attitude… it made Junna unbelievably furious. Every time this happened it played out just the same, ending in shameful arousal, ruined underwear, and her fingers entangled in Nozomi's silky soft hair. 

Well not this time. 

Junna's hands seemed to move on their own as they latched on to Nozomi's forearms, propelling Nozomi off of her and onto her butt with seemingly inhuman strength. Junna snapped up to a sitting position, quickly getting on her knees in order to comfortably snatch the ribbon on the other girl's collar. Too surprised or intrigued to do anything, Nozomi was pulled into Junna's embrace for a kiss. Junna squeezed her back tightly with her one arm, while the other stayed at her chest to very awkwardly grope at Nozomi's chest. There was no struggle from Nozomi, no sign of resistance; she just melted in the hold like their ice cream in this summer heat. Nozomi's hands found their way to Junna's shirt sleeves, taking handfuls of cloth as she pulled one side down to bare some shoulder. 

Junna wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but she was tongue wrestling with Nozomi and winning so she wasn't going to complain. Whatever had overtaken her told her shame to fuck off, and that might have been a good thing. Regaining control of her senses, she broke the kiss and moved away slightly from the embrace. Nozomi was somewhat limp in Junna's grasp, letting her arms support her as she leaned back into them. Her eyes were full of bewilderment, excitement in every form of expression. Her cheeks were fully flushed, her breathing heavy as if she'd just ran a good distance at full sprint. A few strings of saliva hung from Nozomi's smiling lips, no doubt connected to Junna's. Her grip was still tight on those shirt sleeves, no doubt tight enough to tear it open if she yanked hard. She was enraptured, and it drove Junna's mind wild. 

It was no doubt fleeting, Junna couldn't just stare at her like this forever; it would ruin the mood, or worse, let Nozomi put her back on the bottom. She had to take action now. "I think you need to let me take care of you." She was concise, though breathless, and trying not to overplay it. 

Nozomi's spellbound expression changed to demure charm, and a husky chuckle choked up from her dry throat. "Where'd all this boldness come from? I knew you were hot and bothered, but not cranky enough to get you like this." God, she made it sound so childish when she said it like that… but it made Junna unbelievably wet. 

That wasn't going to make Junna back down. "I-If you prick us, do we not bleed?" Junna's composure wavered a little but she held out, "If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you tease me too often, shall I not revenge?" A hand slipped underneath Nozomi's dress, grabbing her ass with a light smack. Nozomi winced, but she just gave her another sensible chuckle and shook her head. 

"Well I did just treat ya to ice cream. I think I deserve to snack on something in return…" Nozomi mused, knowing full well what Junna was saying as she placed a hand in the center of her stomach. That electric touch was enough to make her toes curl, but Junna managed not to moan. In retaliation, she moved her hand around to Nozomi's front and in between her legs. Her fingertips teased at her pussy through drenched fabric, making both of Nozomi's lips twitch. 

Moving her other hand to the back of her wife's head, Junna leaned in and pressed her lips against her ear. "Let me have my way with your bellybutton and I'll tie you down and tickle you until you wet the bed." To anyone else, that would have been a rather scary threat. But to Nozomi…

The offer sent a shiver throughout her, one that Junna could feel. “You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Tojo,” Nozomi went in for a peck on the lips, “But you’ve more than convinced me to let you have your fun.” 

“Really?” Junna blinked behind her foggy glasses. 

Nozomi nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! But…" Oh god here was the catch, "I thought you didn't like doing it in public. I guess you changed your mind?" Oh thank god, there wasn't one. Wait… oh fuck. 

Junna suddenly remembered where she was, but before she could freak out about the chances of someone watching them right now, Nozomi cupped both her cheeks and went in for another kiss. There was nothing that calmed Junna down more than surprise smooches from her beloved, but it also made her head feel like it was hot enough to emit steam. Nozomi ended the kiss, but kept her forehead pressed against Junna's. "I think I know a nice, private spot where we can get freaky." 

"Will you show me?" Junna asked, restraining herself from ripping Nozomi's clothes off right fucking now. 

"Just follow my lead, Sugar~" 

* * *

"Are you… sure you want to do it here?" Junna eyes couldn't help but worriedly glance to the side to make sure nobody was coming. Though it was out of sight, the space behind the ice cream stand was still a little too close for comfort. It'd be awfully hard to explain why she was kneeling on the ground in front of another woman. 

"Relax, Jun-Jun! The park is dead and Saaya-chan is too wrapped up in her phone to notice us." Nozomi, ever optimistic, patted her worrywart of a wife on the head. 

A low, nearly inaudible purr rumbled up from Junna as Nozomi ruffled her hair. "But what if you moan too loud by accident? She'll hear us and come looking." 

"I don't think she can hear us over her music." The sound of some Dio song (probably Rainbow in the Dark from what Junna could make out) could be heard echoing from around the front, just loud enough to mask their conversation to anyone else in the area. 

Junna still wasn't convinced, judging by how she nervously sipped on her melting milkshake while she looked down at her lap. "I guess, but like… I can't stop myself from worry...ing… about…" Junna trailed off as she directed her gaze back up at Nozomi, stopping halfway to find a very enticing sight. For some reason, Junna had a very specific kink for what she could only describe as dress lifting. Seeing a girl pull her dress up to expose what was underneath soaked her panties faster than any amusement park water ride could. Junna didn't know why exactly, she was no stranger to wearing a skirt, so a girl flashing her unmentionables due to a breeze had no effect. Especially since they were high waisted and only really showed the panties. But a dress, especially something kinda short like what Nozomi had on, had access to a much greater prize: the stomach. It was like she was lifting up her shirt, but that shirt was too long for her and she wasn't wearing pants, which made it ten times hotter. 

But what was even better than that was her wife's soft physique. Nozomi was what most would call chubby, her stomach a veritable wonderland of sultry, squishy, lickable flesh. Hugging her waist and rubbing her face on that belly made Junna so incredibly turned on, and she just couldn't keep herself from ravishing it whenever she got too close. It was so amazing that she couldn't hold back from covering that tasty tummy in teeth marks and kisses all the way from underneath her boobs to her divine tummy pooch. It was just so perfect, a far cry from the disgusting anorexic concave hourglass figures that uncultured men drooled over. 

But all of that paled in comparison to her bellybutton. Shaped perfectly for a tongue and deep enough to fill up with one, it was like some higher power had gifted Nozomi with a navel that was made for licking. Its smoothness made it easy to slide on in and start hitting all of Nozomi’s sweet spots, especially the knot at the very back of her navel. It was like a superior clit, at least to Junna. The taste and texture were just addicting, and she could (and most certainly did sometimes) lap at that bellybutton for hours. 

Nozomi gave the kneeling woman a cheeky grin, pulling the dress up a little more to just under her breasts. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you,” She jokingly apologized, “What were you saying?” Junna had honestly forgotten that, hell she’d forgotten what she was worried about to begin with. The only thing she currently had on her mind was what to do with all that soft, squishy stomach on display. There was so much to grab, to bite, to fucking drown in! She tried to get her mind back on track, to make some sort of witty remark or chastise Nozomi. She was supposed to be on top, after all. But, as the old saying goes: Actions speak louder than words. 

Shuffling forward on her knees, Junna’s free arm wrapped around Nozomi’s back, pulling her forward into a big, overindulgent smooch right on her lower belly. Her face burrowed into the pillowy softness, all sticky and salty with sweat. She’d certainly have to give it quite the rigorous tongue bath. Junna’s tongue pressed lightly against Nozomi as she licked from where she was up towards her navel, her hand squeezing her squishy sides and pushing her hips forward in the process. Nozomi assisted her slightly in the motion, relaxing her body as she leaned back against the wall. A soft moan slipped out as Junna rimmed her navel, slipping in like a glove and wiggling without a care. She rolled her head to the side slightly as her tongue rolled around in her navel, giving herself some room to breathe while she did the do. 

That didn’t stop her from burying her face in it all together, hugging tight and pressing in hard with her face so Nozomi’s navel was taking more tongue than it could handle. It was so addicting, she needed to taste it all. Her tongue burrowed in deep, pushing and grinding into that sensitive, delicious bellybutton. The knot was so tiny, so tantalizing that it was hard to not go straight for it. She could easily endure that muggy feeling when she could eat Nozomi’s navel like this. Her motions covered it in her saliva, wetting it as the greedy girl licking it did so with more aggression. 

Not wanting to get all into it right from the get-go, Junna momentarily pulled away to nip at her lower belly, her teeth leaving quite the lovely mark. She lapped at the spot she bit, lightly lashing her tongue against the freshly made mark. Nozomi hissed, the pain no doubt stung, but there was no sign of wanting it to stop. She was such a naughty girl, of course she didn't mind a little pain. The thought made Junna smile, her lips still pressed against Nozomi's stomach. She licked right back up towards her bellybutton in one fluid stroke, resisting the urge to go back in and biting the area right under it. Nozomi's ensuing shudder was so fucking hot that Junna was honestly considering dropping her pants to touch herself while she worked. Or better yet, rubbing Nozomi's pussy while she ate out her bellybutton. 

That would have been a little difficult, seeing as how one arm was keeping her wife steady while the other was holding her milkshake. Damn, that thing had certainly been a thorn in her side today. But it did kind of get her laid, so she couldn't be too mad at it. Still, she could do plenty with just one hand. Like grab Nozomi's butt, which she did as she slipped her hand into her panties, squeezing that thick rump like a stress ball while her tongue resumed passionately fucking her navel. 

Junna wrapped her lips around Nozomi's bellybutton while her tongue was still buried inside it, giving it a pseudo french kiss as she took all that skin in her mouth. The back of her navel was pulled into her tongue, Junna pushing against it to really fuck the daylights out of her. Nozomi hunched forward slightly, her free hand gripping tight onto Junna's hair. Her dress came fluttering down without anything to hold it, but Junna's tongue was too deep in her navel for either woman to care. Junna ceased the suction to breathe, retracting her tongue just to give Nozomi some respite as well. Her lips were still pressed against her wet skin, though, and as Junna exhaled, she accidentally blew a raspberry on Nozomi's belly. The ensuing noise was accompanied by an ugly yet adorable laugh from the girl on the receiving end. Despite any embarrassment she may have felt, Junna kept on licking away. 

"Christ, you're quite the greedy girl today, ain'tcha, Tiger?" Nozomi giggled, lifting her dress out of Junna's eyes so she could maintain eye contact. Junna looked up, her tongue gently licking away as her attention was drawn upward. In truth she couldn't see anything past her fogged up glasses, but even then they were on pretty crooked after she rubbed her face in all that heavenly softness. Her sweaty bangs getting in her eyes didn't help either, although it probably made her look sexy in a really roundabout way. 

"You made me this way," Junna was a bit difficult to understand with her tongue lazily fucking her wife's bellybutton. Thankfully Nozomi was fluent in the language of navelingus. 

“Not intentionally.” Nozomi’s coy smile made Junna's mind wander back to the events that started this. Who knew that a sneeze and an ice cream spill would get her tongue deep in her wife's bellybutton? Wait… the ice cream. She hadn't tried it yet! But doing so would mean she'd have to stop licking this delectable little navel. Unless…

"Hold this." Junna commanded, pulling away from Nozomi's stomach as she held up her milkshake. Her wife was understandably shocked, but Junna never did anything without a good reason. Letting her dress fall once more, Nozomi took the cup and immediately took a sip from it, an act that slightly annoyed Junna if only because she didn't ask first. Taking Nozomi's dress and tucking it up into the ribbon tied around her waist, Junna ensured that her play would leave her hands free to grasp, smack, and tickle wherever she pleased. 

With this newfound freedom, she took the spoon from Nozomi's little cup. The ice cream itself had gotten rather melty out in this heat, and it pooled in the bowl as Junna brought it forward. Without another moment's hesitation, she put the spoon against Nozomi's belly and watched as the ice cream slowly dripped down her front. Nozomi shivered as the slightly sticky, yet cool treat was smeared against her skin, jumping slightly as Junna made sure enough got into her bellybutton. 

"H-Hey, at least warn me first…" Nozomi whined, pushing her hips forward to keep the ice cream pool in her navel. Junna smirked at how ironic that was coming from her. She resisted the urge to taunt, simply putting the spoon back before grabbing both Nozomi's hips to go straight in for the kill. Her tongue thrust deep into its favorite spot once again, greeted this time by a truly sublime flavor. Well, an even more sublime flavor to be exact. 

Nozomi wasn't kidding when she said this was the Filet Mignon of Ice Cream. This flavor was absolutely astounding! It tasted just like cake batter, but with the melting, liquid texture of ice cream! It was refreshing, beyond delicious, fucking amazing in every sense of the word! Now that it was combined with her favorite snack, it was obvious why Nozomi was so eager to keep licking her earlier. 

Junna's tongue lashed about as it quickly cleaned Nozomi's messy navel, throwing any desire to take her time right out the window. She had to consume all of this delectable ice cream before it went to waste. The thrill was made much more intense by the texture of navel against her tongue, accompanied by the unabashedly melodious squeals of her darling spouse. Comparing it to a symphony was so cliche, but Junna couldn't help but feel like a woodwind player tapping their tongue against a really sexy, squishy reed. 

Her hands moved around to Nozomi's back to hug her tight, tasting that ice cream flavored bellybutton for all its worth. Squeezing that waist with both arms ensured that she could fuck that button without mercy, tonguing deep and vigorously, undoing Nozomi's composure completely. She was tempted to get more ice cream, but she could still taste some, so her navel wasn't clean yet. The fervor she exhibited made Junna hope to the gods that this didn't ruin her love for Nozomi's tummy when it was plain… 

The instant she could only taste skin, Junna pulled away to get some more ice cream. However, that was momentarily put on hold as Nozomi's purse started buzzing. Even if Junna was laser focused on her lascivious tryst, her day plans with her wives still took priority. "Why don'tcha get that?" A very needy Nozomi panted, taking yet another greedy sip of Junna's milkshake. Junna was already fishing around in her purse as her wife made that suggestion. It was Camilla, probably giving them another update. About damn time, too. 

Junna picked up the call. "Hey Camilla." She greeted her curtly, tucking the phone between her head and her shoulder as both hands went to rub and squeeze Nozomi's stomach. Even if she was in a call, she would not be letting this little devil have a break. 

"Ahhhh, my sweet Juliet, I was not expecting you to answer. How fleeting!" Junna was certainly taken aback hearing a different voice coming from the other end. 

"Kaoru? Why are you calling from Camilla's phone?" Junna said as her fingertip slipped into Nozomi's navel while her left hand moved her panties to the side, entering her folds. Nozomi's ensuing whine was loud, but not loud enough to be heard through the receiver. 

"The lack of a proper greeting wounds me, dear Junna…" Kaoru sighed dramatically, no doubt swooning a little bit on the other end as her breath hitched, no doubt mimicking a sob. A bit much for her, but it was still in character. 

"...Hello, Kaoru. It's nice to hear from you." Junna replied semi sarcastically, getting a rather pleased moan-like sound from Kaoru on the other end. 

"Mmm, that's very nice…" Kaoru's breathy reply crackled through the phone's speaker. "My sincerest apologies for the hold up. I hope you and Non-tan haven't been too bored waiting for us."

Junna smiled all smug as she looked up at Nozomi, who was barely keeping it together. "Nah, we've been keeping ourselves occupied." Junna rubbed her thumb against Nozomi's clit, her buxom wife slumping down the wall onto her hand. Gods, she was needy today. "How about you two? Is Camilla done with her work yet?"

"Ahhh… she is, she is indeed." Kaoru sighed once more, her voice making Junna just a little concerned, "She's very eager to get out in the sun and spend some time with you two. Ahhhh, how fleeting." 

"Where is she, by the way?" Junna asked, taking both her hands off Nozomi "I wasn't expecting you to call on her phone." She slid the phone off her shoulder and into her right hand. She quickly licked her left fingers clean as she put the phone on speaker and put it on the ground. There was a pause from Kaoru, and Junna took the opportunity to resume tonguing her wife's tummy, wrapping an arm around her back and grabbing her hip with the other. Nozomi had to bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly; they were on speaker now, and Kaoru would be able to hear every little mewling whimper she made. 

"Ugh…" Kaoru groaned, going silent for a few more seconds once again. "Our princess is… taking a quick shower, yes." 

Junna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why does she need a shower? We're going swimming." She asked with her tongue still in Nozomi's bellybutton, making her sound kind of weird while talking. 

"Um… Sheee…" Kaoru held on to that last word for a bit, "Smelled. She said she would prefer to not go to the pool while she smelled, and took a… a bath."

"I thought you said shower?" Junna tongued Nozomi's bellybutton deeper, sliding a hand down her own sweaty stomach to unbutton her jeans. 

"Ah… Apologies, I use those t-two-oooohhh… two phrases quite intermittently." Kaoru moaned right as Nozomi moaned, so Junna didn't really catch it, even as she worked her shorts down to right under her butt. But Kaoru's infamously poor use of big words did receive Junna's ire. 

"I think you mean interchangeably." Junna grunted as she slipped two fingers into her own neglected, wet pussy; her tongue thrust in time with her hand, hitting every other beat to get into quite the lewd rhythm. Junna felt so alive right now, contrary to how unsure she was when they started. She'd masturbated in public/ semi-public places before (don't ask,) but this was something else. 

Kaoru giggled an awkward and raspy laugh, somehow still managing to sound elegant in the process. "Indeed, my Juliet. In-Mmmmm!" The sound of Kaoru biting her lip and yelping blasted through the speaker, enough to make Junna slow down for a second. 

"Are you ok?" Junna asked, tongue resting firmly in Nozomi's navel. The hand holding her milkshake came to rest on Junna's head, a substitute for grabbing a fistful of hair. Junna did get the signal, and kept slurping away, almost without a care in the world.

Kaoru slowly caught her breath, a few swears sprinkled intermittently. "I-I'm fine. I merely… ummm… " She paused again, "I stubbed my toe on the doorframe. Nothing major, my sweet, so you needn't worry about your… dashing prince." Though her concern was turning to suspicion, Junna's tongue continued flickering against that delicious ice cream flavored navel knot. 

“Are you sure? You’re acting rather strange.” Junna mumbled into Nozomi’s chub, grabbing a handful of ass as she grinded her own fingers deep inside her pussy. She shuddered as her clit ground against her palm, the sensation just as good as the ones her tongue was feeling. 

A frustrated growl was made on the other end. “I could ask the same of you, my dear. Are you eating? You sound like you’re talking with your mouth full…” Junna was slightly unnerved by how she picked up on that. “Such bad matters, little kitten~” Those last two words said like that were enough to give Junna goosebumps in this blistering heat, but not enough to stop her from fucking Nozomi, and herself. Where the hell did she get this energy from? She sounded like a stuttering mess just a second ago, and now she was acting like a seductress! Of course, this was Kaoru. It was all bark and no bite. 

Junna had to put an end to this teasing before Kaoru could press further and find them out. “Ice cream.” She told a half truth off the top of her head, still tonguing with reckless lust, “We both got ice cream, to stay cool.” She sounded so spooked, and still like she was garbling something, but she just couldn’t be pulled away from Nozomi’s delicious body to care. But she did care enough to need to get her off. This had gone on long enough and there was nothing more satisfying than making her wife climax. 

“Ahhh, I see. It must be rather good if you’re still eating it while talking with your beloved, no?” 

"Oh god, you have no idea." Junna replied curtly. She whipped her hand out of her own pants and used it to pull Nozomi’s panties down, the soaked garment falling right to her ankles. Because she needed to get this over with, she switched from being a very skilled navel linguist, to a horny cunning linguist. Her lips went right for Nozomi’s burning clit, sucking hard as her tongue practically flogged it. Nozomi hunched over right away, shifting her weight forward and threatening to fall over, had Junna not held on tight to keep her upright. Her knees were shaking, her juices were flowing, she was so close that Junna could almost feel the spray on her lips. If only she could use her hands right now, then this would be over. 

Substituting her tongue for them, it entered Nozomi and pushed as deep as it could inside her folds. She tightened around her and threatened to squish her tongue with how hard her muscles were clenching, enveloping her in the slightly sour yet delectable taste of her cunt. Her nose was tickled by Nozomi's damp, well kept bush, mingling further with it as she tried to devour her pussy whole. Her nails dug into her ass as she took fistfuls of it, hoping that the swimsuit Nozomi had brought today covered up where the scratches would be. Her breathing was out of control as she drowned in Nozomi's crotch, closing her eyes and letting instinct go wild.

It appeared that was enough, as the rush of juices and Nozomi's sudden thrust down onto Junna's face confirmed that she got the job done. Junna was certainly not prepared for it, choking on Nozomi's nectar as it sprayed into her mouth and all over her chin. As Junna quickly pulled out to breathe, Nozomi slumped down the wall, sitting in the grass on her bare ass. Junna coughed up a storm, trying to get a clear throat as Nozomi sat against the wall in sublime afterglow. 

Junna would have rested easy, satisfied with a job well done if not for the fact that they were still on the phone. She scrambled to pick it, clearing her throat before she turned off speaker mode. "Sorry about that, got distracted. Will you two be arriving soon?" 

"Mmm… mhm." Kaoru's reply was short and sweet, "I shall see you then, my pet."

"See ya." Junna quickly hung up, falling back onto the ground. Who knew fucking someone's brains out could be so exhausting? 

Nozomi sure did seem like she enjoyed herself, at least. "Gods, that was so fucking good…" she panted, taking a sip of Junna's milkshake like she was having a post-coital smoke, "If I had to rank that, it would definitely be in the top 3 of all the times we've fucked in public."

"Please tell me you don't actually rank those..." Junna groaned, staying on the ground like a lazy bum. She certainly had the energy to move, she just didn’t want to. She just wanted to watch the clouds roll by right now. 

Nozomi giggled, crawling over to her seemingly enervated wife to sit down next to her. She leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course I'm joking, silly! I mean, I certainly keep track of all the times we  _ have _ done it, but I don't order 'em. They're all too special to be objective like that!" 

Junna chuckled. "You make it sound like we were making love." 

"You mean that wasn't?" Nozomi's pout was too adorable to be taken seriously, and Junna laughed out loud.

"Not by my definition, but I won't deny enjoying it." She took Nozomi's hand, caressing her knuckle with her thumb. 

"Eh, fair enough." Nozomi laid down beside her, still holding her hand. "But you still need to get off. What’s say we set things right when we get to the changing rooms at the pool?" 

Junna rolled her eyes. “No, we’re not doing anything until tonight. I promised you tickle torture, remember?” 

"Awwww, is Jun-Jun eager to punish me for bein' a bad widdle girl~?" That baby talk made Junna want to slap her, and not in a kinky way. Still, she played along. 

"You know it. Mama's gonna-"

"Kasumi, why on earth would you let Moca convince you to use a dildo as a pick???" The back door to the stand suddenly burst open, making both ladies jump in shock. The door was thankfully blocking them from Saaya’s view, but there was no doubt that she was gonna come out from behind it and see them half naked, or in Nozomi’s case, bottomless. Junna quickly threw her legs up in the air, frantically working her pants back up to her hips while Nozomi frantically untucked her dress. Both sat up and tried to act normal, like they weren’t just having pillowtalk behind an ice cream stand. “Look, I gotta go, but you better not let Arisa know you were going through her stuff- Oh, what are you two doing back here?” 

Junna straightened her glasses, laughing nervously. “Oh, y’know. Just trying to get out of the sun.” 

“Yup! Don’t wanna get sunburned, right babe?” Nozomi nudged Junna, the pair of them looking totally not suspicious. 

Saaya nodded. “Makes sense to me. You guys want some water? You look thirsty.” Indeed, they both looked like they just ran a marathon. 

“Of course!” Junna replied, saying anything she could to get Saaya away for a minute. She still needed to button her pants back up, she felt fucking naked in front of her. Saaya disappeared back into the stand, both ladies breathing out a simultaneous sigh of relief. “That was way too fucking close…” 

“Yeah, but that was thrilling!” Nozomi chuckled, “Shit like that is what I live for.” 

“Shit like that is why I sometimes regret marrying you…”

“Aww, c’mon!” Nozomi leaned on Junna’s shoulder, “You don’t actually mean that!” 

“No, of course not. But put your panties back on, you going bottomless is making my anxiety go out of whack.” 

Nozomi tapped her chin pensively. “Hmmm… nah~" 

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who waited patiently for this! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
